


台风过境 | 预告

by WWWinoM



Category: O2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 深呼晰 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWWinoM/pseuds/WWWinoM
Summary: 谢谢观看我们在终篇见啦记得为我点赞推荐yo爱你们





	台风过境 | 预告

双向背德 / 虚妄情人 / 不上升真人

非现实向

【500粉丝福利】

\----

嘴角渗着鲜血的余笛看着对面站着的王晰和周深。

他已分不清流淌的血是因为周深狠心的一咬还是因为王晰结实的那一拳。

黑暗的小巷中，前车灯照亮三人的面庞和轮廓，影子被拉长，投射到背后的墙上——余笛迷蒙的双眼看到那两人身后紧紧相牵的双手。

“呵。”

一声冷笑从余笛的齿缝流出。

周深被那声冷笑激醒，从突然发生的所有事情中回过神来。

在他失去意识之前，他好像咬破了余笛的下唇，然后在用力推开余笛的同时被一双手从打开的车门外接住。

紧接着，他就落在了王晰的怀里。

而后余笛也下车，缓缓向他们逼近，还没等周深的眼睛适应周围黑暗的环境，王晰那一拳已经落在余笛的侧脸。

周深看到余笛在刺眼的白光中抬起惊愕的目光看向自己。

他下意识地上前，握住了站在自己身旁的，王晰的手。

周深选择了王晰。

余笛抬手，修长的手指轻轻划过，嘴角的血迹被抹去。再抬头时他恢复了无懈可击的得体笑容，扶过鼻梁上的眼镜，余笛依然是温文尔雅的余笛。

他对王晰眼中的怒火视若无睹，更无心与王晰对峙。

他的语气重回平淡，没有一丝起伏，像是说出再理所应当不过的话语：

“周深，你想找下家，可以。

但是，你不应该不长记性找个有妇之夫。

更何况……”

余笛轻笑出声。

“王先生绝对不是一个比我好的归宿。”

淡淡的愠意由眼底漫起，余笛终于望进王晰熊熊的眼神中，紧接着，他将手里的东西一扬。

有什么东西被丢弃到周深的脚下。

余笛对周深包容地笑着，转身离去。

墨绿色的路虎与两人擦肩，急速转弯，驶出巷口。

\----

上升的电梯里。

周深被王晰紧紧攥在手里，十指相扣。

身旁高自己一个头的男人微微昂起下巴，神情透着薄怒的意味。无声的电梯内连空气都透着寒意——周深偷偷抬头注意着王晰的表情，一边悄悄向他靠近。

感受到周深贴近的体温，王晰知道这是他的示好，而自己再端着也没有什么意思，只是想起刚刚余笛说的一番话，自己没有办法做到平心静气，含着不爽启口问道：

“刚刚他丢了个什么东西给你？”

周深听出王晰态度已经缓和下来，顺势缩进他的怀里，云淡风轻地回应：

“没什么，一串钥匙而已。”

——直到多年以后，王晰才从得知，那串钥匙对应的是香港南区的一栋海滨别墅。

而周深为自己如此轻易就割舍下的，是赤裸裸的物质，以及所有过往……

当时周深还在上大学，每天无忧无虑，直到被人引荐到一个高档酒店的餐厅驻场。

周深遇到了余笛。

余笛的确很有魅力，也有十足十的手段，不费吹灰之力，便和周深确定了关系。

所有的一切，都是余笛教给周深的，而他对周深，是无限的满足，周深说什么就是什么，也答应周深说，自己会和妻子离婚。

余笛当然爱周深，他爱周深胜过一切。

只是没能胜过早已习惯的养尊处优的生活。

而这些所有的虚荣，不仅仅是余笛自己多年打拼下来的，更依靠于妻子Mariah与他的“家族联姻”。说白了，余笛从来就不可能为了周深而离婚，他不能。

后来的剧情大致就和电视剧里演的差不多，周深跟着余笛回到香港，被圈养在那栋海滨别墅里，余笛也把家搬到那里——他名义上的妻子明明知道周深的存在，却为了维持表面上的和谐而选择忍气吞声。

于是周深过了五年一劳永逸、逃避现实的生活，也一直用所谓“爱”来麻痹自己。但是他做不到为了另外一个人而放弃自己真正想要追求的人生。

周深曾经也爱余笛，但是他没办法一直爱下去了。

所以他选择了离开。

也所以，周深遇见了王晰。

——王晰安静地听完了周深所讲的故事，那个，他和余笛的故事。

这样的故事并不出奇，身处娱乐圈多年的王晰也见过不少此种案例，而周深所讲的和自己当初设想的关于他和余笛的情况也大致吻合……除了周深和余笛曾经真心相爱的这一环。

王晰内心没有太大的波澜，他觉得一切都过去了，也没必要深究。

只是看到面前周深失落的神情中带着试探地望向自己，王晰的心漏跳一拍。

王晰想要安慰周深，更想让他明白，自己不在意他的过去。

因此王晰牵着周深走进自己的工作室。

\----

文件夹中全是王晰这段时间录下的demo，虽然只有贝斯和电吉他的简单和弦，却也足够动听。

周深被王晰抱坐在大腿上，王晰背贴着轮滑椅，两个人共同点击倾听一首又一首歌曲。

尽管看不见自己腿上的周深的表情，但王晰能感受到怀里的温度在逐渐升高，也清楚周深正在渐渐从刚才的情绪中走出来。

王晰环抱周深纤细的腰，将下巴埋进周深脖颈的凹陷处，用低音浅浅道：

“这些歌都是写给你的。”

他摸到了怀里人由小腹涌起的那一阵滚烫。

音响中持续传来没有人声的音乐伴奏，简单的几样乐器却演奏出缠绵悱恻的味道。周深在这音乐背景下启口，声音幽幽，似乎带着哭腔，他真心实意地感动着。

“谢谢你，王晰，真的。”

——谢谢你接受我的过往。

王晰把周深抱得更紧，几乎要把他揉进自己身体里。

他闭眼回忆起遇见周深的种种，都融在这些乐章里。有耳鬓厮磨的缱绻，有相处时不经意的情动，更有从第一眼就注定的沦陷。

……

等等。

第一眼？

王晰脑中闪过在大厦空中花园中的那一眼——周深当时匆忙逃离的身影，他身上那不合身的男士衬衫，以及脸上那一副巨大的墨镜……

那整栋大厦都是余笛的，那么周深当时身上的一切......难道也是余笛的？

“我第一次见你，你和余笛在一起？”

王晰的双唇贴在周深的锁骨，声音闷闷的。而周深面对王晰的这一问，明显地僵硬了身体。

“你不要告诉我，当时你和他正在办公室里……”

等不到周深的回答，王晰再次启口，声音早已经冷下来，手指也顺着话语溜进周深的衣服中。

周深知道，男人燃起的妒火，会把自己烧灭。

“其实当时……唔唔、唔！”

不等周深开口辩驳，王晰的双手迅速将他抬起反过身来，面对着自己。不由分说地俯身吻上周深的唇，把他准备的所有解释吞进喉咙里。

\----

座下的轮滑椅嘎吱作响，王晰动作粗暴地脱去了周深的上衣，平时细密的吻也变成了撕咬。

周深的脖子到腹部，全部染上红印。

但王晰还不罢休，捏过周深的下巴，把自己的舌头强硬地送进去，搅动腔内的呼吸。

直到周深被吻得窒息，王晰一手抱紧跪坐在自己腿上的周深，一手滑进他的牛仔裤。

三根手指一齐探进后穴，周深双腿无力地瘫倒在王晰身上，死死地攥着王晰的衣角，趴在他的肩头艰难地喘息。指尖不断深入，轻触到前列腺，继而转为用力地按压——周深的喘息变为呻吟，但他不求饶地跪着，指甲嵌入王晰的背。

手指猛烈的挺进又抽出，后穴渗出淫迷的液体。

王晰坏心地带着周深的体液开拓他的身体，把晶莹抹在周深腰际，然后俯身吸吮周深胸前挺立的小巧。

周深胯间凸起的部位贴在王晰腹上。

听着耳边阵阵的“哈啊”，王晰终于伸手释放出那根，熟练地套弄几下，就有点点淫水流出。

“今天怎么这么敏感，嗯？”

王晰刻意压低了声音，让周深忍不住一阵颤栗。

周深的意识已经开始飘远，但他不愿意轻易放过这样捉弄自己的王晰，手里无力地胡乱抓住衣角，就开始去脱王晰的衣物。

王晰笑一声，腾出一只手按住周深的，然后带领它去解自己的皮带。

“啪嗒”一声，是金属掉落在地的声音。

少了安全套的隔离，王晰更直接明了地感受到周深体内的温度和形状，抖动着把自己送入更深处，王晰突然就这么停止了动作。

腿上的人已经迷失在情欲的海中，双目失去了焦点，盈盈望向王晰，咬着下唇看他，示意他继续。

王晰受不住周深这样纯洁的诱惑，掰过他的两条细腿搭在自己肩上，将自己全部插入紧致的小穴，双手钳着周深的腰窝，一点一点缓慢地抽插。

“你现在在和谁做爱？嗯？”

王晰声音沙哑，一边缓缓动着，一边留有余力地明知故问着。

“哈啊，和，和你。”

周深双手撑在王晰膝盖处，扭动腰努力迎合着吞吐。

“和谁？”

王晰霎时间抽出自己。

“和王晰，只和王晰。”

眼角泛起了水，周深绯红的脸上，一双眼迷离扑朔地看着王晰。

王晰吞咽一口，猛地抱起周深狠狠地插入最深，继而全部释放。

痉挛过后，周深支撑的双手垂下，眼泪顺着脸颊滑下，打在王晰裸露的大腿上。

王晰双手环住瘫倒的周深，手臂在他背后倏然收紧。

“你是我的，周深，

只能是我王晰的。”

\----

王晰身上全是周深的泪水和彼此的体液。

当清晨第一缕阳光透过层层高低错落的建筑照入屋内，王晰从梦境中醒来。

他的第一眼，就是鼻尖停留的周深的唇。

鲜红的，微微抿起，嘴角藏着一个吻。

抬眼，周深的鼻子，他长而浓密的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤动，还有那闭上的双眼。

白净的肌肤上是昨晚自己留下的红印，无不提醒着王晰，昨晚放纵的欢愉。

王晰的手不自觉地覆上周深削瘦的肩头，他要将他紧紧环抱，藏起来。

这是经历了各色情爱场的王晰，在漫长人生岁月中，第一次萌生出，想要和眼前人一起死去的想法。

就这么抱着他，亲吻他，然后共同度过天荒地老，面对死亡。

“早安。”

周深在王晰怀中醒来，清亮的声音有未散去的疲倦，更显出丝丝缱绻的尾音。

他睁开迷蒙的眼，辨别清楚面前目光柔和的王晰，而后嘴角牵出笑意。

王晰明白过来。

他爱上了周深。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看
> 
> 我们在终篇见啦
> 
> 记得为我点赞推荐yo
> 
> 爱你们


End file.
